The present invention relates generally to tape players and particularly to a cassette tape players of the type capable of playing a chrome-type as well as a normal magnetic tape.
There are available, in addition to normal magnetic tape cassette, chrome tape cassettes which can provide higher quality sound recording and reproduction than the normal type. Since they, the normal and chrome types, are best played under differently conditioned electrical requirements, tape players having means capable of selectively playing magnetic tapes of these both types must have certain sensor means responsive their differences to provide suitable electrical adjustment. For this purpose, a reliable tape player in which the necessarily adjusted equalized and biased electrical circuits for the chrome-type and normal tape are equipped and operable in a simple way has to be developed.